The Sorrow Inside Of Me
by dauntlessdivergent667
Summary: You all get to experience what Tobias is feeling inside of him. His sorrow and his longing for Tris.
1. Chapter 1

_Beatrice _

_Prior_

_Tris_

_Dauntless_

_My love_

…

I opened my eyes. I sat up and stared at my hands, imagining her thin small hands entwined with mine. Just thinking of her made me depressed as hell. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed. _I have to do something other than sleeping… _I put on a black t-shirt that was lying beside my bed. I walked into the kitchen and half smiled at my mother…_ Oh wait, she's dead too. _I sighed and walked out the door feeling the blast of the cold winter air pushing and slapping my body. I decided to take some classes in the Dauntless Academy. After the big happening between all of the factions, Erudite and Dauntless became a pack. Which is annoying because now there are little nerdy wimps all around where I live. I grabbed my bag and waited at the train tracks. I remember when Tris and I would jump into the train and make out. I smirked and jumped on to the train that was rushing past me. I sat down, breathing heavily and looked beside me. There was a skinny girl with long silky hair in a tight black dress sitting next to me. "Where are you going" I asked her, nudging her. "Why do you care" she replied, her face still turned away from me. "Fine, be that way" I grumbled and turned away from her. When the train came closer to the Dauntless Academy, she followed me off. "Stalking me?" I asked, smirking. She just ignored me and rushed past me. As her hair fell off her shoulder, a tattoo was revealed on her arm. I squinted and saw that it was the abnegation symbol. _The same as Tris…_ I shook my head, _don't be stupid Tobias. _I walked into classroom 368 and sat down in the nearest chair, right behind the girl who was in the train with me. "Same class?" I said. She turned around, "Yeah, it's a shame that I have to be in front a douche." I was still gaping at her face. Those striking brown eyes and pale cheeks. _But Tris is dead… _"My name is Rachel. And you are?" she asked. "T… Tobias" I replied. I sighed, _Not Tris, this is Rachel… Why do I keep my hopes so high? My girlfriend is dead._ I groaned and smashed my fist onto the desk and sat up and left the room, smashing the door behind me. I ran out of the building and sat on a bench. I covered my face with my hands and let the tears fall. "Tris…" I croaked… _I want you Tris. I need you… I want to feel your lips on mine one more time. I want to feel your body next to mine one more time. I want to look into your eyes one more time. One more time…._


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS MAY BE A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I WANTED IT THIS WAY!**

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Tobias, I know what happened to you… I just want to say that I am so sorry for your loss…" I stood up and glared into her grey eyes. "You. Do. Not. Know. How. This. Feels. For. Me! YOU DO NOT FEEL SORRY FOR ME! YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I NEED HER! YOU DO NOT KNOW ANYTHING!" I shouted, pushing her aside and sprinting towards the incoming train. "Wait!" she called after me, but I didn't answer. I do not want to wait. I. Do. Not. I jumped into the train and sat down. _What has happened to me? What happened to the brave and dauntless Four? _ I stared up at the ceiling and sighed. _I have to move on. I have to… I can't just live like this! _Then I suddenly remembered pushing Rachel out of my way and regretted it instantly. I got off the train and ran back to the academy. I was almost out of breath when I finally found her sitting on the same bench. I slowly approached her and swallowed hard. _Why am I so nervous?_ "Hey, Rachel, I'm really sorry for being so unfair to you. It's just I'm so stressed out lately…" She just smiled at me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it like Tris used to. Then she left me there, staring at my hand. "Tris…" she turned around and whispered, "My name is Rachel Prior, Tris's lost and forgotten sister" She then grinned and started to walk away. I watched her until she disappeared from vision. I dropped to the ground and breathed in slowly. "Rachel…"


End file.
